Countdown
by snowyfox1002
Summary: Here is chapter 4. Thanks for the review but keep them coming. KXH death fanfic. Karasu took Kurama and Hiei hostage and is willing to let them suffer before dieing. Please enjoy.
1. Beginning of the End

Countdown  
By snowyfox1002  
  
------------------------------------------ Kurama's POV -------------------- ------------  
  
"Why is this happening to us," I yelled at the top of my lungs. We just were defeated by a enemy we though was dead, Karasu.  
  
-----Flash back---  
  
" Oh my fox,"  
  
Karasu had said while moving his finger up and down my check. I had no choice, my love, Hiei, was chained to the wall in front of me. Watching in horror as Karasu came closer and closer to me.  
  
" My Kurama, do you like my present for you. A room full of roses and your love with you until the very end."  
  
" What do you mean by that,"  
  
I knew he was up to something but I would have never guessed what he had in mind. He came so close to me, his lips were almost touching my ear.  
  
He than whispered, " To watch your entire life die right in front of you."  
  
I was so shocked I could not move or say a word. Than, automatically Hiei was released. I got out of Karasu's grasp and ran to his side. Than, to keep us from going anywhere, he had a cage drop down around us.  
  
" Bring each person in one at a time so I can se them suffer," Karasu said to one of his servants.  
  
The servant than walked out and came back in with my human mother, Shori.  
  
I than cried out, "Mother."  
  
" Shuichii, what is going on."  
  
" Don't worry mother, everything will be fine. I promise you, just keep calm."  
  
I could tell Hiei knew what meant and probably will happen so he did the best he could to comfort me. Karasu than walked over to her, unchained her, and let her run to me. She than dropped to her knees crying while holding my hand. There was nothing that could comfort anyone for what was coming next. I looked at her than felt Karasu powering up. All I could do was watch her scream and yell in pain until she completely exploded right in front of me. All that Karasu did was laugh as I cried my heart and Hiei tried his best to comfort me.  
  
" I take it, that you could not handle the pain of losing one of the most important thing in your life. I wonder how Hiei will take it when someone he feels so important he made the sacrifice to get a jagan implanted for her."  
  
" Don't you dare touch Yukina you bastard." I heard Hiei yell.  
  
" Oh, I will do more than that to her, you will see. Let the torturing begin tomorrow at dawn."  
  
Than he left until he probably will finish us off tomorrow.  
  
End of part one 


	2. Fun but with Regrets

Fun but with regrets.

So many things happen during the time when Karasu lift and my lovers crying. Seeing Shori died right in front of him must have been really horrifying. I engulfed my lover in my arms as he cried on my bare chest. "Kurama, how are we going to escape?"

Those beautiful emerald eyes looked up at me and smiled. " I really have no idea Hiei. I forgot there are many other people her to take care of. Lets begin to think of a…."

He never got to finish as my mouth was pressed against his. He brought his hands to my back as the kiss became more passionate. I pulled away from him for a breath and started to suck on his neck. He moaned with me as I trailed down his body exploring until I came to his boxers. Then I slide them down and licked the tip of his member. He moaned with more pleasure and I saw his member come to life. But not enough for me, I kept licking and finally took his entire member into my mouth. He arched his back and moaned even louder.

I felt him coming closer with every suck and he finally came in my mouth. I drank it all and pulled away. "More," he said

I nodded in agreement and licked my fingers with saliva. I spread his legs ans slipped one finger in him. He moaned and begged for more. I got another and another in him and scissored him. He arched with pleasure but got a groan of pain from him as I starched him. I looked at him again and placed myself at his entrance. "Are you sure Kurama?"

He nodded and I slowly pushed in until I was all the way inside him. I waited for him to get use to the feeling and when he started to move I did. I started slow at first but hears "faster" so I did. Raming into him I felt the muscles move with my member, giving moans of pleasure and finally finding that sensitive spot. He arched again and I continued moving against that one spot. "Hiei I am about to come."

As he said that, he came between us. I thrusted a few more times and came deep inside him. I pulled out and hugged my fox. I grapped a piece of cloth and dipped it into the bucket of water we had. I washed him off and myself. Just as we were falling asleep, Karasu walked in with a grin.


	3. Torture but with a twist

Countdown Chapter 3

Sorry for the chapters being so short but that is all I can do with no thoughts in mind. I would really like more reviews that would make me really happy with this fanfic.

Torture but with a twist

As Karasu walked in, Kurama opened his eyes.

"What do you want," Hiei spat sitting up.

"Nothing really just wanted to finish what I started."

He waved his hand and Yukina walked into the room. He put his hand under her chin and looking at her.

"What a wonderful demon, so loving and kind but a brother who is so mean and hateful."

As he played with Yukina, Karasu watched for Hiei's reaction. Hiei was being held back by Kurama trying to use his Black Dragon on the cage.

"I see I hit a nerve, no matter. The pain will be over soon."

Karasu made a tiny bomb and placed it on Yukina's arm. She eyed the bomb with total fear as the bomb went off. Her screaming could be heard all thought the area. She sat down in shock holding her arm in pain. Hiei watched as this happen and could no take anymore. Just when Hiei was about to use his Black dragon, a blue flash smashed the wall. When the smoke cleared Yusuke and Kuwbara came thought the smashed area.

"I hope you didn't miss use for very long."

I know a short chapter but I promise the battle will be a lot longer. I am really good with battles and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.


	4. Finally the battle

Finally the battle

I have been trying to come up with something and I think I have it. Please send me some good reviews.

"What are you doing out of your cage, detective," Karasu asked bewildered completely forgot about Yukina.

"I thinking about some revenge, Kuwabara get the cage."

Karasu turns around to find the cage open and Kurama and Hiei outside.

"What. No, this can't be happening."

"Oh it can and it is Karasu," Kurama said bring out his famous rose whip.

"No more talking. Yukina stay away from the fight and concentrate on your wounds," Hiei said unsheathing his sword.

Yukina nodded and ran off.

"This is what you get for trying to take our love ones away," Kurama replied.

Kuwbara and Hiei both started with sword slashes as Kurama added his rose whip. Karasu summoned bombs to defend but Yusuke shot them away from the others.

"Kurama aim for his arms and make sure he can't make more bombs," Hiei yelled watching Yusuke start to slow down.

He nodded and concentrated on his attacks on Karasu's arms. Finally he got his rose whip around Karasu's right arm and pulled. Ripping muscle and tissue in Karasu's arm until the arm was about to fall off. Karasu stumbled back and clung to his right arm.

"You bastards," he snapped under his breath.

"Time for you to die Karasu," Kurama snapped as he started to transform.

"You dare kill what I worked so hard to keep," Youko explained pulling a seed out of his hair.

"Detective, stay back. I have the right to finish him off."

Yusuke nodded and walked off with Kuwabara to where Yukina was sitting at.

"Fox, be careful," Hiei said walking to another wall.

Youko nodded and brought his attention back to Karasu. He concentrated on the seed and though it over to Karasu. The seed exploded and swallowed Karasu hole.

"Finally let's go home."

This was a little longer but I really did not like Karasu around so I ended his suffering. Please keep the reviews coming. I will be starting a beyblade fanfic soon and another Yu-Yu-Hakusho when I get ideas.


End file.
